


as fate would have it

by starlightwish



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, because I'm lazy, light angst if you squint, yuvin is a wannabe scalper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwish/pseuds/starlightwish
Summary: where suhwan tries to get a ticket for yuvin and kookheon's fanmeeting.. will he be successful?





	as fate would have it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent fic inspired by a conversation with a twt moot after seeing Suhwan and Yuvin's ig interactions lol 
> 
> This is just a crossposting of what I already wrote on twitter. Here's the link if you would like to read it in that format: https://twitter.com/choisuhwan_ee/status/1163013766960730112 
> 
> Enjoy~

The clock strikes 4, signaling the end of Suhwan's long day at school. "Finally!", he thinks as he rushes to pack his things and go home. He plans to finish his school works before the ticketing for Yuvin and Kookheon's fanmeeting opens at 8 PM. He doesn't want anyone nagging him about his responsibilities when it's already time for him to get a ticket. He also knows it won't be easy, seeing as how his hyungs just get more popular each day. Suhwan shudders as he thinks about not being able to get any ticket. 

At home, Suhwan does as he planned. He does whatever homework he has for the day, trying not to stress too much about what he has to do later that night. He also eats dinner so he doesn't faint later and miss his chance, no, he just can't risk it. Suhwan finally heads out and arrives at the PC bang an hour before ticketing starts. He opens the site and sets up everything he needs to, before distracting himself with SNS to try to calm his nerves.

But finally... the time has come.

It's 7:58 PM and Suhwan is back on the ticketing site, refreshing furiously.

At 7:59 PM, Suhwan's hand on the mouse is trembling.

8:00 PM strikes and Suhwan is holding his breath as he clicks on the button to get a ticket.

But wait, why is his purchase not getting through? Suhwan reluctantly refreshes the page, only to see that all sections are sold out already. "No way," he mutters as he refreshes again, hoping for a change. The words _sold out_ mock him as he stares at the screen.

Suhwan slumps in his seat. He's absolutely devastated. After all that preparation, he ends up without any ticket anyway. He feels tears pricking his eyes, but before they can fall down his face, his phone suddenly rings. He scrambles to get his phone only to see the caller id.

**Yuvinnie-hyung ♡**

"Oh no. Why is he calling???" he thinks. Suhwan breathes in and out, in an attempt to collect himself, before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Suhwannie~"

"Ah. Hyung... why are you calling?"

"Hmm.. are you okay? Why does your voice sound like that?"

"I'm fine, hyung. Maybe it's just because it's a call."

"Huh, okay, I guess. Anyways, I just called to ask you something... did you get a ticket?"

Suhwan can just imagine Yuvin smirking while asking him. He feels the pricking sensation in his eyes yet again, as he contemplates how to answer Yuvin's question. Suhwan decides to just ignore it completely since he fears that he will break down while answering. He doesn't want Yuvin to know how pathetic he feels right now. 

"It's sold out already, isn't it hyung? And it hasn't even been 5 minutes. That's amazing, hyung! Congratulations!" Suhwan answers instead, trying to sound as happy as he can. _"Yes, Suhwan"_, he thinks, _"just be happy for your hyungs. This isn't about you."_

Yuvin isn't a fool, though. Well, he can be some times, but not for this. Not when it concerns Suhwan. Not when he can hear how upset his Suhwanie is despite acting cheerfully. "You didn't get one, did you?" he asks.

Yuvin's question is met with silence. Deafening silence that went on for too long.

"Suhwan?"

"..."

"Hey, are you still there?"

"..."

Yuvin is about to say something again when he hears it. It's faint but he hears it anyway, and he's sure it's the sound of Suhwan sniffling.

Suhwan finally breaks down when he hears the concern in his hyung's voice. "Hyung...", he says after a long while. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry Suhwanie?" Yuvin's voice is gentle, calming Suhwan down even for just a bit.

"I wanted to surprise you and Kookheon hyung. I was already prepared to lie and say that I didn't get any ticket, just to surprise you on the day itself. I guess the joke's on me, though, because I actually didn't manage to get one." Suhwan manages to say in between his sniffles. "I really wanted to be there for you on your special day hyung." Suhwan ends his ramble in a whisper.

He feels tired. It's been a really long day for him, and there's nothing more than he wants right now than his Yuvin hyung comforting him after him pouring his heart out. What he's not expecting is for his speech to be met with a giggle. What???

"Hyung!" Suhwan suddenly exclaims. "Why are you giggling?"

"Sorry, you're just too cute Suhwanie" Yuvin answers with more giggles.

Suhwan just sighs loudly and doesn't say anything else because his hyung is still giggling obnoxiously.

"Suhwanie.." Yuvin starts, his voice back to being gentle and comforting this time.

"Hmm?"

"I'm letting you be the one to laugh at me this time because..."

"Because?"

"Because..."

"Hyung!" Suhwan whines.

Yuvin laughs at that. "Sorry, okay, I'm just nervous... and embarrassed I guess."

"Huh? Why is that, hyung?"

"Because...

IactuallyalreadyreservedaseatforyoubecauseofcourseIwantyoutobethereSuhwanie"

"What was that again, hyung? Can you say that again slowly for me?"

"Oh shut up. I can feel you smiling while saying that."

Suhwan finally laughs and Yuvin feels much better, knowing that Suhwan isn't crying anymore. There's something about Suhwan crying because of pain that doesn't feel right at all. An angel like Suhwan should only cry happy tears, and Yuvin will do anything to ensure that.

Suhwan feels like he's floating. He can't believe his hyung really did that for him. Though he feels like he should be a bit annoyed that his hyung didn't just tell him beforehand, so he didn't have to go through the hell called ticketing.

"Hyung, thank you. Thank you so much, you didn't have to." Suhwan says softly, still feeling in shock and just warm all over.

"Like I said, I want you there. I'm glad you also want to be there with us."

"Thank you, really, but hyung I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"What if I actually managed to get a ticket? What would we have done with it?" Suhwan starts, then adds "Aish. I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier", to which Yuvin laughs at.

"We'll just sell it online for a much higher price."

"What!? No, hyung!!" Suhwan and Yuvin both laugh at the elder's suggestion.

The two continue talking until Suhwan is able to get back home safely. Of course, Yuvin wants to accompany Suhwan home, even if it's just over the phone. And then they talk some more because no one wants to hang up yet. It's not only until Suhwan yawns that they decide to say their goodbyes. It's already close to midnight anyway and Suhwan still has school, while Yuvin has to attend practice the next day.

"Hyung, I know you already told me to stop saying it but really, thank you. It means a lot, not just because you saved me from trying to find a ticket from those annoying resellers, but because you want me to be there with you on such a special event. I can't help but be hung up on that fact."

"Suhwanie, you're one of the most important people in my life, my favorite dongsaeng. Don't tell the others! But, yeah, of course I'd want you there. Anyways, I expect to get a special seat reserved for me on your own fanmeeting."

"That might take a while, hyung." Suhwan says while chuckling.

"It's okay, I can wait. I'm sure your fans are also willing to wait for you."

"Ah please stop. You're gonna make me cry again."

"Okay, I'll stop. But don't forget that, yeah? We're here for you. Always."

"Yes, hyung. Thanks."

"Great. Now, go sleep! You need sleep to grow!!"

"Please shut up."

Yuvin laughs and finally ends the call with a "See you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever au! Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed it. ♡ 
> 
> Any constructive feedback is welcome :)
> 
> Hmu on twitter @choisuhwan_ee ♡


End file.
